The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Most mobile devices such as mobile phones include a vibrate mode in which the mobile device vibrates to indicate an incoming call or a text message. Often, however, users may not feel or hear vibrations generated by the mobile device when the mobile device is stored in a pocket or a bag (e.g., while walking). Consequently, users may not notice the indication provided by the mobile device when a call or a message is received.